Warmth
by Evil giraffe
Summary: Yamamoto has some strange ideas on how to keep warm, and they're not all to Gokuderas liking...


Hello there people! I feel really bad for not posting anything for so long, so I decided to put up this old story, and there are just so many things I hate about it, but I felt that I had to post _something_.

It's the first 8059-story I ever wrote and it's also the longest one-shot I've ever written. It's a little off season though, cause it's snowing in it, but, ah well. It'll have to do. And we have actually had some snow where I live, so yeah. Enjoy!

Title: Warmth

Pairing: YamamotoxGokudera (8059)

Summary: Yamamoto has some strange ideas on how to keep warm, and they're not all to Gokudera's liking... Takes place sometime after they've returned from the future.

Warnings: Not much really... some swearing from Gokudera and possibly some OOC-ness. Oh, and if you didn't notice by the pairing, this is yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. (It's mainly just fluff though^^)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn! If I did, who knows what would happen...

Warmth 

It was snowing. Actually it was snowing like mad, swiftly covering everything in white, much to Gokudera's annoyance. Having grown up in the Southern parts of Italy, this type of weather was not something he appreciated. Just one glance out of the window, and he wished he could stay in the warmth of his bed all day, not moving an inch.

That he could not do, however. Because for some inexplicable reason he'd agreed to help the useless baseball-freak Yamamoto with his homework. And to do this, Gokudera was forced to get out of bed, leave his apartment and go to that stupid sushi-restaurant. Granted, Gokudera didn't live that far from the place and it did have the upside of delicious sushi for free, but it still required him to get out of bed.

Reaching for his cell phone and switching it on, Gokudera started to dial Yamamoto's number to tell him to do his own freaking homework, but then changed his mind. Of course, Gokudera hated the baseball-freak, but if he turned him down after making a promise he'd start feeling guilty. Plus, it would make the Tenth mad at him for turning down his friend.

And so, it was with much hesitation that Gokudera Hayato dragged himself out of bed that morning.

-----

Arriving at Takesushi, Gokudera was greeted by Yamamoto, wearing his signature grin.

"Yo, Gokuera!"

"Hmph"

"Well aren't we cheerful today"

"How can I be cheerful?! It's freezing cold and snowing!"

"I know! It's great isn't it?"

"No it isn't! I'm cold"

"Aw, come on! I'll keep you warm..."

And as he said this, Yamamoto snuck up behind Gokudera, snaking his arms around his waist, making him jump and immediately push Yamamoto as far away from him as possible.

"Aaah! Don't touch me you baseball-freak!"

"But you said you were cold..."

"Tch. Whatever. Let's just finish that homework so I can go home"

"Ok, sure!"

Following Yamamoto further into the shop, Gokudera eventually ended up in Yamamoto's room, which, thankfully, was a lot warmer than the shop had been (but still not warm enough for Gokuderas liking).

The homework tuned out to consist of math, something that made Gokudera sigh in frustration, but he still helped like he'd promised. Of course, Yamamoto was more stupid than the average person and Gokudera had expected the homework to take hours, but they somehow managed to get through it in little under an hour. However, at that point Gokudera was so cold he was almost shaking. Yamamoto didn't seem to be affected at all though, as he stretched back and stifled a yawn.

"Wow, that wasn't so hard!"

"Well if you think so, you could have tried to do it on your own, instead of dragging me here"

"Maa, it was all thanks to you that I could do all of this so quickly and efficiently"

"Oh, shut up"

Gokudera promptly turned away, but couldn't hide the light blush spreading across his cheeks at the compliment. Yamamoto just stretched again and got up, grinning like an idiot as usual.

"Well, seeing as we're done with the homework, we could do something fun now"

"Or not"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm cold, and I want to go home and go to bed"

"Aw, come on! Besides, I know a great way to get warm..."

"No"

"I haven't even told you what it is yet!"

"I don't need to know. Coming from you it's bound to be stupid"

"No it isn't! Trust me"

"For some reason I have trouble doing that"

Yamamoto completely ignored Gokudera's protests, though, and dragged him out of the room and eventually out in the street, where the snow was still whirling. At that point however, Gokudera managed to escape Yamamoto's grip and started yelling.

"Let go of me! What the heck are you even doing?! How does dragging me out in the freaking _snow_ help getting me warm?!"

"Like this!"

Yamamoto grinned widely, before hurling a snowball at Gokuderas face that he _barely _managed to duck. Staring at Yamamoto as if he was mad, Gokudera missed the next snowball which hit him in the stomach and actually sent him flying back a few meters. Coughing, he sat up, only to find Yamamoto standing in front of him grinning like a maniac.

"Wh- what the heck?!"

"Snowball fight! It'll get you warm!"

Gokudera just stared at him. Snowball fight. Really. Sometimes Gokudera wondered how Yamamoto's brain worked. Sighing, Gokudera got up, ignoring the hand offered to help him and turned away.

"Forget it. I'm going home"

"What? No, Gokudera wait!"

Running after him, Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's arm and turned him around.

"Please wait, I just wanted to help"

"Well you didn't"

Gokudera made to break free, but Yamamoto held him still, looking at him with somewhat pleading eyes.

"Please?"

Gokudera sighed and yanked his arm free.

"Fine. I'll give you your damn snowball fight"

And there it was again, the signature grin, spreading on Yamamoto's face and Gokudera felt an odd little tingling in his stomach, very different from the usual annoyance, at the other's happiness.

And so, snowball fighting broke out, a rather dangerous business with Yamamoto as your opponent. Not that Gokudera minded though. Once they got started, he had to admit it was quite a lot of fun, and it actually kept him somewhat warm. That is, until snowball fighting somehow turned into wrestling in a pile of snow and trying to get as much of it as possible under the other's clothes.

This went on for a while, before Yamamoto managed to trap Gokudera under him, holding him down and laughing while Gokudera tried to get free, something he finally gave up, seeing as Yamamoto was bigger and stronger than him. They stayed like that in silence for a while, catching their breath, before Yamamoto laughed again.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?"

"I suppose"

"See? I told you to trust me"

"Yeah, well as fun as it was, now I'm even colder than before!"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away, ahaha..."

"Tch"

Yamamoto got off of Gokudera and then helped him up, brushing off some snow from him in the process. An awkward silence spread between the two, before Yamamoto spoke rather tentatively.

"So... do you want to go back to my place?"

"No thanks. If I do that, I'll never get warm"

"Right"

Another silence. Again, Yamamoto spoke first.

"Then... now what?"

"I'm going home"

"Oh. Then... I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Right"

Gokudera turned around to leave and wondered what this odd tension between them was, and why he felt so damn guilty for leaving the idiot there. Gokudera didn't get a chance to take more than three steps though, before a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Gokudera, wait"

"What?" He didn't even turn around to look at Yamamoto.

"Since I was the one who got you into this mess, I should be responsible to get you warm, right?"

Gokudera sighed.

"I guess so"

"Then come to my place, and I promise I'll warm you up properly this time"

Gokudera considered this offer for a few moments, before turning around and being faced with Yamamoto's pleading look again. And then, for whatever strange reason, he just couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll come with you"

And naturally, this simple response earned him yet another grin and an arm around his shoulders, which he grudgingly accepted, but secretly enjoyed.

-----

Arriving back at the sushi-shop, Yamamoto led Gokudera to the bathroom, dripping all over the floor as the snow on their clothes melted.

"We can just put all our clothes here to dry"

"Okay"

Neither of them spoke as they stripped down to their underwear, leaving all their wet clothes in the bathroom and going back to Yamamoto's room. Once there, Yamamoto found a heavy blanket which he handed to Gokudera, before wrapping himself up in a similar blanket of his own. Gokudera, however, was still not happy. He stared at the blanket in his hand and then at Yamamoto before he snapped.

"And how is this supposed to keep me warm? It won't do a damn thing!"

"Then would you rather be naked?"

"No..."

As Gokudera carefully pulled the blanket around him, Yamamoto smiled his ever stunning smile and said reassuringly:

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm! I promised I would"

And again, the idiot snuck up behind Gokudera and had him trapped in a tight embrace before Gokudera even had a chance to react. When he did react, though, he did so violently, trying desperately to get free.

"Oi, what the fuck?! Lemme go!"

"Nope"

Yamamoto sounded ridiculously happy, in fact, Gokudera could just _feel_ the grin on his face, even though he couldn't see it. Walking slowly backwards, Yamamoto dragged Gokudera with him towards the bed. And Gokudera panicked, doubling his efforts to get free and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Let me go baseball-freak!"

"No"

"Ah, for fucks sake! Let. Me. Go."

"No"

The struggling continued all the way to the bed, until Yamamoto fell backwards onto it, Gokudera falling with him and landing on top of Yamamoto. More struggling ensued and then Gokudera finally gave up, grudgingly allowing Yamamoto to hold him while he rested his head against the baseball-player's chest.

"Well that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Tch"

"Ha ha, you're so funny Gokudera!"

"Hey! Watch what you say, or you'll regret it!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Another long silence spread, but this time it was a rather comfortable one. Of course, it would take pain and torture for Gokudera to admit this to anyone (including himself), but truth be told, he quite enjoyed this. Until Yamamoto fell asleep, that is. Then all hell broke loose.

It started with snoring, which was rather annoying, seeing as Gokudera had his head against Yamamoto's chest so the noise was one thing. And then the idiot started moving around, turning them over so that Gokudera got trapped underneath Yamamoto in a very uncomfortable position. Of course, by that time Gokudera was pissed to say the least and he figured that it was time to wake the idiot up, something he should have done from the start.

Waking Yamamoto up, though, proved to be a rather difficult task. The guy was a _very _sound sleeper and it actually took a punch to the face to wake him up.

"Huh? Gokudera, what's going on…?"

"You're crushing me, idiot!"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry"

Still a little groggy from just waking up, Yamamoto made to get off Gokudera, but misplaced his hand in the process and fell down again, somehow managing to land his lips on Gokudera's, pressing their noses together rather painfully.

At first they were both so shocked they couldn't move, but eventually Yamamoto had enough sense to pull back, only to receive another punch in the face, hurting his already painful nose and sending him flying off the bed. Looking up, he found a very pissed and red-faced Gokudera staring at him from the bed.

"Wh- what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry, I slipped"

"Slipped my ass!"

"Gokudera your face is very red…"

"Shut up! Don't look at me!"

Furious, Gokudera turned around, but did so a little too quickly and actually fell out of the bed with a loud crash followed by loud cursing.

"Um, Gokudera are you all right?"

"I'm fine!"

"Is that so…"

"Yes! Just leave me alone you idiot!"

It was a little too late for that though, because suddenly Yamamoto was standing in front of him, pulling him to his feet.

"Wha- what are you- for the last time, let me go!"

Pulling free from Yamamoto and quickly backing away, Gokudera's back hit a cold wall and he came to a halt. Great. Now he was trapped between Yamamoto, who for some reason was standing _way_ too close to him, and the wall.

"Are you sure you're all right Gokudera?"

Worried brown eyes met with scared green ones and Gokudera felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with being cold. They were so close, _so fucking close_, and Yamamoto was still moving closer and their lips was just inches apart. And then Gokudera couldn't think anymore and just acted on instinct, closing the space between them and pressed their lips together once again.

The kiss was mind-blowing, like nothing Gokudera had ever felt, and it was like time stopped as their lips connected, tentatively, curiously but at the same time hungrily.

When they finally broke apart, another rather awkward silence spread and Gokudera found that he couldn't look Yamamoto in the eye. After a very long time Yamamoto finally spoke.

"Um, Gokudera…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't… I just... I don't know why I did that!"

Their eyes met again and Gokudera was shocked to see something like lust in Yamamoto's brown eyes. Gokudera felt himself blushing under that intense gaze and something wicked seemed to glint in Yamamoto's eyes as he once again moved closer to Gokudera (_was that even possible?_) and whispered in his ear:

"Well I think_ I_ know why you did it"

Gokuderas breath hitched in his throat as Yamamoto's hot breath ghosted against his ear and he had to suppress a moan. Still he kept his voice steady when he spoke.

"And why do you think I did it then?"

And again, he could practically feel Yamamoto smile as he answered.

"I think you did it because you like me"

"No I do _not_!"

"Well, you're probably just in denial then"

"Oh, come on! Why would I like a baseball-freak like you?"

Gokudera felt a little triumphant at that, because he was sure Yamamoto couldn't come up with a single reason. Gokudera sure as hell couldn't. But apparently, Yamamoto could.

"Well... because you can make fun of me for being terrible in school and because I help you protect Tsuna and because you get great sushi for free whenever you want. Plus, I'm pretty good looking"

"Well... that's... I don't like you!"

"Of course you don't"

And much to Gokuderas disappointment, Yamamoto pulled away, still smiling as he walked back to the bed and sat down on it.

Gokudera felt rather weak at the knees and the only reason he remained standing was the fact that he was leaning against the wall. What the heck was happening to him? Since when did Yamamoto have this kind of effect on him? He was supposed to hate the baseball-freak, but what he felt now was not hate. And what he felt when he _kissed _the idiot, for whatever reason, was not hate. And the emptiness he felt when Yamamoto left him suggested that maybe he liked him a tiny, _tiny_ little bit. And maybe, _just_ maybe, he wanted more than friendship from the guy.

"Gokudera?"

"Huh?"

Looking up from his thoughts, Gokudera noticed that Yamamoto was looking at him with worried eyes. Again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Alright. Anyway, I'll go check if your clothes are dry"

"Sure"

Yamamoto disappeared out the door and Gokudera felt his knees give way under him. Damn. He never expected to fall for Yamamoto of all people, if that was really what was happening to him now.

At first, Gokudera had hated the guy, but over time he'd come to accept him and they'd formed a weird kind of friendship. But what he felt now was a lot more than friendship. And he'd kissed him. _Kissed_. And not to mention, Yamamoto kissed back. Did that mean he liked Gokudera too? Or was it just something he did on a whim? It didn't sound like it when he spoke so seductively before, but then he just acted like nothing had happen, so what did he really feel? Heck, Gokudera didn't even know that he himself felt this way until the stupid kiss.

Yamamoto entered the room again, carrying Gokudera's dry clothes, stopping as he saw Gokudera sitting on the floor looking completely lost in thought.

"Gokudera?"

No answer. Yamamoto walked up to him before kneeling down right in front of him.

"Gokudera? Are you _really_ alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, fine"

"Right... Um anyway, your clothes are all dry now so..."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should go home then"

Without another word, Gokudera grabbed the clothes from Yamamoto's hand and got dressed before heading to the door, still feeling very much confused.

"Um, Gokudera?"

Gokudera looked back at Yamamoto with a somewhat impatient look on his face.

"What now?"

"You're free to stay if you want to"

"Well maybe I don't want to"

"Yeah, of course"

Yamamoto smiled, scratching the back of his neck. He was still in his boxers and Gokudera had to admit that he looked quite adorable. Turning around completely and, walking back into the room, he stopped right in front of Yamamoto, staring at him. Yamamoto looked nervous.

"Go- Gokudera?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

The words were spoken so quietly Yamamoto had to strain his ears to hear them and Gokudera looked down at the floor as he said it, trying to hide the light blush on his face. Then Yamamoto got it.

"Of course I want you to stay! I always do"

Then suddenly Gokudera looked up at him with a defiant glare.

"Well if I stay here you'd better make sure I don't feel cold"

"Sure"

"And I want free sushi, as much as I can eat"

"Of course"

"Fine then"

The grin he received from Yamamoto when he said that was not quite as stunning as his usual smile, but is was much more genuine and gentle. And at that point, Gokudera was pretty sure that his newly discovered feelings were returned.

-----

The next morning Gokudera woke up feeling very warm and comfortable, something that might have to do with Yamamoto, who was practically _glued_ to him. His arms wrapped around Gokudera's waist, face buried in his hair and every breath he took tickled in the back of Gokudera's neck.

He still couldn't quite believe that he was actually in Yamamoto's bed with the baseball-player sleeping right next to him. Of course, it wasn't as if they'd _done _anything. They'd just had dinner together and then went to bed. No kissing, no touching, just sleeping next to each other.

It was nice though, that simple closeness.

After a while of just lying there, enjoying the stillness, Gokudera felt movement behind him and turned around only to come face to face with a very sleepy Yamamoto. He smiled though, when he saw Gokudera and managed to utter a very groggy "Good morning".

"Tch, you shouldn't say that before you're awake, idiot"

"Hm... Sorry..."

They stayed in silence for a while, until Yamamoto was a little more awake and wondered if they should go eat some breakfast.

"Nah, I'd rather stay like this a little longer"

"Sure I don't mind"

"But you know what?"

"Hm?"

"You did actually manage to keep me warm in the end"

And again, Yamamoto's smile was shining so brightly, Gokudera was sure it could melt away all the snow outside.

* * *

That's it! The ending got very fluffy, but never mind. And Gokuderas clothes dried very quickly didn't they? Also, Gokudera probably _didn't_ grow up in the Southern parts of Italy since he lived in a mountain villa, and as far as I know, there aren't a lot of mountains in the South, but I don't really think anyone cares anyway.

Oh, and feel free to review if you feel like it, but it's not necessary, and I don't really think it's good enough to deserve reviews, so it's up to you.


End file.
